


"On My Word As Vorkosigan"

by Zoya1416



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Double Drabble, Fatherhood, Gen, Missing Scene, Mutant Prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: Aral spends a few minutes alone with baby Miles.
Relationships: Aral Vorkosigan/Cordelia Naismith Vorkosigan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	"On My Word As Vorkosigan"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_shepherd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shepherd/gifts).



Aral stood by the specially heated cradle in his dress greens and stared grimly into it. The little occupant was hardly bigger than a kitten. His spine was deformed, and his hips locked in a tight bend. The doctors had broken one arm in their first exam. Even though Vaagen said the boy wasn’t a mutant, no Barrayaran who saw him would believe otherwise. He’d defied his father earlier, but now his spirits fell. How could he ever present this as his heir?

The cradle was set to rotate slowly to keep skin sores from forming, and the baby now faced him. When the eyes opened, he gulped. They were the exact gray of hers. He got lost in them and so didn’t notice the tiny penis taking aim until the spray hit his mouth. The boy had pissed on him! He was so startled he laughed.

“Alright, boy, that was spirit. You may do yet.” He stroked the miniscule hand, and it opened to grip his. He pressed it with infinite care. It suddenly seemed important to underline what he’d said to Piotr. He whispered, “On my word as Vorkosigan, I will never fail you,” and wiped his eyes.


End file.
